The Mikuru Doll
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: One-shot


**I do NOT own melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!!**

* * *

I was running towards the literary room. I had made something for the movie we made for the Cultural Festival. I burst into the quiet room and Kyon looked up. "What crazy thing are you going to make us do today?" he asked. I glared at him. "I didn't know you thought my ideas were crazy. Anyways, we're going to make things for the movie we made! I already made one and I want to show you!" I said, while shoving a bag down in front of Kyon. I grabbed a doll and threw it into the air. "I made a doll of Mikuru for the movie!" I shouted. "Y-you made a doll of me?" Mikuru asked. I nodded and shoved the doll into Mikuru's hands.

"You know what would be awesome? If Mikuru moved when I move this doll!" I shouted. Yuki looked up from her book and stared at the doll. "That will never happen, Haruhi. It's just a doll," Kyon said. I grabbed the doll from Mikuru's hands and shouted, "Let's go to the store and ask them to make more!" "Oh. You didn't actually make them your self?" Mikuru asked. "Obviously. She would never do that." I glared at Kyon. "Yes! I would never do that because I am the Ultra Detective of the SOS Brigade! I'm not the art person…" I gasped.

"I know! Lets not waste money on having a store make dolls! Let's force the Art Club to do it!" I shouted. "Um…when you say force, do you mean to force them using me? I think they're girls…" Mikuru asked. "Of course! How else will we do it without using money?" I punched the air with my fist and the doll fell to the floor. When the doll hit the floor, so did Mikuru. Yuki looked up from her book again and looked at the doll and then Mikuru who was lying on the floor rubbing her head.

I picked the doll up and stared at it. Kyon helped Mikuru up. "Amazing…maybe we should go back to that store and buy more Mikuru dolls!" I shouted. "NO!" Kyon shouted. "Fine. But I'm keeping this doll! It's so cool! Now, let's go!" "No! Please don't make me go!" Mikuru shouted. "Don't make me use the doll…" "O-okay! L-lets go…"

I marched to the Art Club room. I pushed the door open and stopped just inside the room. I was so lucky all my members were nice enough to come with me! Even Yuki came and she never comes. She's always busy reading a book. "Hello members of the Art Club! Where is your chief?" I asked. Everyone pointed to a girl who was in my class. I couldn't remember her name though. "We would like you and your members to make dolls for us. For free." "I'm sorry, but I can't make dolls for you without charging you we're going to need to buy materials," the chief said.

"Buy the materials with your own money!" I shouted. "No, I'm sorry. You need to pay to get the dolls." "Don't make me do what I did to that computer club guy…" I threatened. "N-no! Please don't do that again!" Mikuru shouted. "What did you do to him?" the chief asked nervously. I grabbed my camera out of my bag and looked at all the pictures Mikuru had taken on our trips. Then, I found them. I shoved the camera into the girl's hands.

She gasped. "O-okay! We'll make you dolls! Do you have one to show us?" she asked. I nodded. "But you can't keep it. It has to be with me at all times!" I shouted. The art club members nodded. I showed the Mikuru doll and then left. I marched back to the literary club room, playing with the doll on the way there. "Please stop touching the doll!" Mikuru shouted, her arms tied behind her head. "Okay, okay…"

A week later we were sitting in the room, doing nothing. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted. "It's locked, Haruhi," Kyon said. "Oh! Right." I ran over and opened the door. The chief of the art club was standing in front of the door with two girls behind her, arms full of dolls. "We even made a doll of all your other members too!" the chief said. "Great! Thank you so much! We'll come again when we need your service!" I shouted. I grabbed all the dolls and put them on the table. I stood them up on one side and then got paper and started drawing advertisements.

"Are you going to keep using that doll of me or are you going to sell it?" Mikuru asked. "Nope! I'm bored with that doll! But I'm not going to sell it!" I shouted. "What are you going to do now?" "Use a doll of Kyon! This should be fun…"


End file.
